


Our Girl

by Artemis_Luna



Series: All Things Karivarry/Superflarrow [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Kara Danvers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Caitlin Snow, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Iris West Lives, Karivarry - Freeform, Karivarry is Adorable Fight Me, Light Angst, Metahuman Caitlin Snow, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Oliver, Superflarrow - Freeform, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Luna/pseuds/Artemis_Luna
Summary: Barry says "our girl" to three different sets of people on three separate occasions, referencing three different women.





	Our Girl

**Author's Note:**

> oh god this is awful but you know, this stuck with me when I was watching the latter half of season 3 of tf

**One of his siblings**

He failed, he failed, he  ** _failed!_**  He let himself get blindsided by his stupid emotions and the need to prove himself that he's just as good as his brother when it comes to heroics that it all blew up in his face! Because of the stupid stunt he pulled, he's incapacitated. He can't help save his sister now with a damn broken knee.

With Caitlin gone, Barry's the next best thing they have to a medic. He's in so much excruciating pain and since he's a speedster, he can't be given any anesthetic because his body will burn right through it, but he deserves it all. The pain is his penance for getting so cocky, thinking he could take on Barry's much older, much more powerful evil time remnant.

Barry decides to leave his boot and suit on; his body is already rapidly healing itself so moving his leg more would just disturb the healing process.

"I'm sorry, Barry—"

"Wally—"

"—I'm so, so sorry, Barry—"

"—It's okay—"

"No, it's not!" He raises a hand to emphasize his frustration, lifting his head to meet green desperate eyes he knows matches his own anguish, even though he knows his brother is masking all the fears behind that reassuring façade. "It's not  _okay,_ Barry! I should have been there for her! I should have—"

"You did everything you could, alright?" Barry says encouragingly, and it aggravates his anger more. Not at Barry but at himself; stupid, stupid,  _stupid!_  Kid Flash. Ha! More like Baby Flash at this point: the weak link of the speedster roster that spans the multiverse.

"You trusted me," he's saying to Barry through burning tears. "You all trusted me and I let you down."

"Listen to me," Barry says, but he's can't.

"I let you down..."

"Wally,  _listen to me_." Through the haze of the pain and disappoint, he forces himself to. "There's no way you could ever let me down. Okay?" Barry's grip on his shoulder tightens. "You've become the hero I always knew you could be."

Barry's jaw tightens with determination that strangely complements the raw fear in his eyes. Barry looks away and he finally notices their dad by the doorway, watching them intently with wide red-rimmed eyes that matches the exact kind of terror he knows they all feel.

"I'm gonna get our girl back," he promises to both him and their dad. He taps his shoulder with a fist before zooming away into a trail of their signature yellow lightning and recognizable scent of ozone.

*-*-*-*

And he does get her back, back into the West household where Barry cooks them lasagna, where Joe frets over her, where he sits right next to her on the coach, arm slung over his sister like it's just another Tuesday.

* * *

**One of his best friends**

As it turns out, Dr. Caitlin Snow is now capable of keeping down her liquor, very much unlike her former years starting out in S.T.A.R. Labs, where she'll immediately turn red just after a sip of anything remotely alcoholic.

He doesn't know how but he highly suspects it's because of her metahuman physiology, which totally counts as cheating, but he doesn't dare voice this out 'cause he actually bet on her.

"C'mon, Snow!" He urges through gritted teeth, fist shoved into his mouth in tension.

"I don't even understand why I came," Harry mutters, trying to sound like he's bored but deep down he knows he's fascinated by the amount of alcohol the young bio-engineer has taken and she doesn't even blink.

Caitlin slams the now-empty shot glass down, triumphant grin stapled on her face as he watches her take in the victory of being able to beat Sara Lance and Alex Danvers in their own game.

"Woman, you disappoint me!" Winn complains to Alex, who simply responds with a harsh slap to his bicep.

"Dammit, Sara!" Mick rasps in chagrin, grudgingly taking out his wallet.

Harry's hiding behind his grin by crossing his arms over his chest, trying not to give away just how proud he is. "Congratulations, Snow."

Barry's wide grin matches Caitlin's as he approaches and high fives her with much gusto. "Hell yeah!" He shouts over the music, ecstatic, before moving on to him. "Can you believe it, man?"

He bumps fists with Barry and answers, "Hardly. She totally cheated though. I'll bet you she had a little help from Frosty."

Caitlin punches his shoulder; it's meant to relay her offense but the smile betrays her. "Was all me, Cisco."

"Sure it was."

Barry swings his arms over his shoulder's and Harry's, the latter stumbling a little at the unexpected display of such affection for Caitlin's win. "Yep! That's our girl!"

* * *

**One of his lovers**

She isn't sneaky, not at all. If she'd been a regular human with no powers (like Oliver) or special abilities (like Barry), she'd have made a terrible D.E.O. agent. Actually, now that she thinks about it, she probably won't even be able to get in, not without having the ability to be stealthy or discreet or something as basic as secret-keeping.

She's too awkward around people that they can tell when she's being untruthful, with the all too wide smiles nor the laughters that take forever to die down.

But this time, she's actually proud of the one point in time she's actually able to get away with something.

Oliver doesn't discover what she's done until it's evening, in the middle of their weekly movie night, when he has to unlock his phone to quickly Google something.

He almost drops it.

"You okay, Ollie?" Barry asks cautiously. Like per usual, Barry beat her to taking her rightful spot and sprawls all over them, with his head on her lap and feet dangling over the edge of the coach with his legs over Oliver to secure him in his spot.

"I don't know, Barry. We'll see. Kara?"

She's trying her best not to crack a smile. "Yes?"

"When exactly did you take this?"

She feigns thinking it over. "Oh you know... I don't really know? Maybe this morning?" She nods. "Yep, definitely this morning. After you guys helped stopped the heist. At the bank. Where I took it."

"What exactly did Kara take?" Barry asks.

"So that's why you tossed his phone in the air..." Barry muses, causing Oliver's eyes to widen.

"You tossed my phone _in the air?!_ "

"How else was I supposed to take that picture?!"

Barry slaps his palm with hers, proclaiming, "Our girl's getting faster! At this rate, you'll be as fast as I am!"

* * *

**Bonus: one of his kids**

He wastes no time standing at the immediate sight of a woman they'd never seen enter the Cortex as if she's been here before.

No, not woman. Kid. She's just a kid, not eighteen yet, as far as he can tell.

There's something about her that puts him on edge; not because she's a stranger (and therefore, an unquantifiable threat) but because she seems... familiar? Just... facial wise, she seems  _really_ familiar.

"This is why you need me to install a security system in here, Barry!" Felicity shouts at the gust of wind Barry leaves in his wake before coming back in less than a second to equip him with his bow and arrow. The bow thrums with warmth and power in his hands and he doesn't hesitate to aim an arrow at the kid's head.

"Who are you?" He demands. As much as she's a threat, he doesn't want to come to the point of releasing the projectile in his grasp, strangely enough.

The girl doesn't flinch, but at least has the audacity to look startled. She yelps and holds her hands up in a surrender.

"Ah! No! I-I come in peace? Well, technically, I didn't _plan_  on coming, not intentionally anyway. I just, well, I'm... this is kind of an— I— _Ah!_ " She bites her lip in frustration and and runs her fingers through her blonde locks; the lip biting and hands through hair actions sort of strongly remind him of Kara and Barry respectively, having been with them for years now that he's accustomed to their little mannerisms.

"Okay, calm down," Barry says, leaving Kara's side to cautiously approach the kid. He lowers his bow, but remains vigilant.

"Yeah, calm, sure. That _would_ be easy if I wasn't stuck _in the past!_ " She complains, only to realize her mistake belatedly, to which she slaps a hand over her mouth.

"You're from the future?" Iris asks as she stands, more intrigued now.

"Um..."

"Might as well tell us now if you want us to help you," Barry says, shrugging. "I mean, you do want our help right? That's why you came here?"

She nods emphatically. "Y-Yeah! Help, _please_. Um. So, I'm from the future—"

He's getting impatient. "Yeah, we got that part."

Her lips form into a hard line. "Right. Well—"

"Wait, you said you didn't come here intentionally," Kara realizes. "Are you a speedster?"

"Yes! And no?"

He sighs; they're getting nowhere. "Explain."

"I'm... kind of half-speedster, half... um, alien?"

His eyes widen. Is she implying—

"Wait, are you saying— Are you saying you _Barry and Kara's kid?!_ " Cisco asks, animated, "Because that is just _sick!_ Cait, we should run some tests—"

"Okay, wait, wait. Hold on," he interrupts. "We aren't even sure she's telling the truth." But as soon as he's said it, he knows it's definitely their child. She possesses the same mannerisms as his significant others, and even has the tendency to babble. Hell, now that he thinks about it, the kid vaguely looks like Kara, with her blonde hair and gentle features, but with the same hue of green as Barry's eyes.

"Ugh, Pop's even more uptight in the past," she mutters under her breath. He wouldn't have been able to hear it, but he's trained himself as a fighter and as a businessman to be able to pick out whispered threats said around him.

It's not the statement that makes his heart race, but at what she had called him. He's _Pop,_ maybe even something more domestic like Papa.

She's not his biological child, but still, it shows him that his relationship with Barry and Kara stretches over time and they have a  _child_.

He doesn't know if he should be excited or if he should sit down.

"Just prove it to us that you're actually my— uh, _our_... kid?" Kara says slowly. "Rao, this is weird, even for me."

"Ditto," Felicity agrees.

"Prove it... Right. Um." She runs around the room twice, crackle of yellow lightning trailing behind her before she stops and slowly floats two feet in the air.

Barry's nodding frantically, almost like how the kid — _their_ kid — had done so mere moments ago. "Yep. Proof. Most definitely our girl. How— How did you even end up here?"

She slowly descends and bites on her lip, looking sheepish. Geez, this kid really is Barry and Kara's, having a litany of habits that belong to the two; even without having shown her abilities, that would have been proof enough, to him at least.

"Well, Liam kept saying how much faster he is than I am so I challenged him to a race and..."

"Because of your combined speeds, it opened up a time breach," Cisco finishes, eyes widening in excitement.

"Yeah."

"Who's Liam?" Iris asks.

"Oh. My older brother. William Robert Allen. He's Pop's kid and I'm Dad's. He's not a speedster like I am, but he has Mom's powers so he's as fast as her, just not as quick as a speedster."

He already knows who is who, having heard her comment earlier, but Barry asks, "Uh great! But who's Pop and—"

"He's Pop," she says, pointing to him, "and you're Dad."

"You still haven't told us your name," he states, almost feeling regretful at not being able to see his _son_.

He curbs his desire; if this girl is from the future, that means they're on their way to the domestic life he's tried to hard to have but can't due to their vigilantism and the doom that looms over their shoulders every turn they make.

Does that mean, in the future, they're all retired?

He looks at Kara, who's looking back at him and he knows they're both musing on the future,  _their_ future together. She beams at him, happy. He matches it with one of his own. Their own their way to this sappy, disgustingly domestic life that most people say they hate seeing but love having.

The kid smiles, looking so much like a much younger version of Kara, save for the green eyes he knows is Barry's. "Thea Dawn Allen."

"Thea?" Felicity repeats, probably a little miffed she's not named after her. The spectacled blonde shoots him a look that demands they have a long talk later; he groans inwardly.

"Apparently, Auntie Thea called dibs on naming me. But everyone just calls me Dawn."

**Author's Note:**

> So why doesn't the bonus count? 'Cause the summary says "women." Technically, he still says "our girl" but Barry's kid isn't a woman yet so...
> 
> Just a short drabble, hope you like it! Also... I'm planning on writing a sequel to this called "our idiot" and I think you can see where I'm going with that idea! Ahaha!
> 
> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
